Plateepus
} | 2:Type = MainImage | 2:Value = | 3:Type = Header | 3:Value = Statics: | 4:Type = Line | 4:Label = Gender: | 4:Value = } | 5:Type = Line | 5:Label = Age: | 5:Value = } | 6:Type = Line | 6:Label = Joined: | 6:Value = } | 7:Type = Line | 7:Label = Last Visit: | 7:Value = } | 8:Type = Line | 8:Label = Total Plays: | 8:Value = }}} | 9:Type = Line | 9:Label = Favorites: | 9:Value = } | 10:Type = Line | 10:Label = Awards: | 10:Value = } | 11:Type = Line | 11:Label = Contests Won: | 11:Value = } | 12:Type = Line | 12:Label = About Me: | 12:Value = } | 13:Type = Line | 13:Label = Name: | 13:Value = } | 14:Type = Line | 14:Label = Member of the day on: | 14:Value = } }} Plateepus was obsessed with Phineas and Ferb and is currently obsessed with Formula 1. However he is also a forums member. His wish is to become a moderator on the Main Site. Also people, for some reason, like to play jokes on him. I wonder why. Personal life Plateepus is a quiet dude who likes to make jokes about people which are sometimes not funny at all. That got him in trouble many times. Plateepus is confirmed to have a dog. I wonder does he make jokes about him too. He is believed to be pretty cruel evidenced by his anti-cat comments, however he stated that he loves both cats and dogs. Once he went on Sploder being thoroughly depressed and shared depressing songs like "Lost and Forgotten". It looks like he is pretty disappointed in the way of life he's going. He is also reported to have a crush. Gee, I can't think of anyone who would like him! Also, while that is hard to believe, plateepus has a life outside of Sploder. He is a very good student, often getting excellent grades. He can sometimes cause a little mischief, but he's a great dude to hang out with overall. Not that people would however. They all call him a nerd and a swot. Sploder life Multiplayer The biggest flash he had was when he made an alt called camomille' '''and spied on members like Knee and 12stasia on SploderHeads. The alt was never questioned until plateepus revealed it was his. He is confirmed to have another alt ''webberfast which he used to trick and make jokes on people. He also had plans to make more alts if he ever needed more. He was also very cruel to 12stasia and Knee, making hate comments and bursting insults like a mad man. That got him into deep shit. However later on he apologized. During his Multiplayer excursions he is known to take screenshots of even the slightest insults and report them to the mods. That got him hate too. Main Site Plateepus is also a dude who will say everything he thinks about something. In one of 12stasia's games, he said pretty cruelly that "the best thing about the game is music in level 5" which got him muted. He never got unmuted and he himself said that it's bitter. He has however got many mainsite friends like Glow001, Mixbr0 and Pepperedsteak. He is also confirmed to have had a friendship with Manpoo at some point. Other When layra came back, she tricked him into thinking she's all good. That didn't play out good, as layra was against him and sent some screenshots and sent them to 12stasia, framing TheLoaf56 for sending them. He even went so far to believe her apology, only for her to play on his feelings by making him follow her orders, or she would torture the hell out of her cat. She also threatened to kill it. Hobbies? Plateepus's main hobby is thought to be Phineas and Ferb, due to him being very strict in calling him only "Perry" because of Perry the Platypus. He said he was also going to name his main acc doofenshmirtz only for the name to be taken. However, Plateepus has also stated he really enjoys watching Formula 1 a lot, evidenced also by the fact his alts will be called by Formula 1 drivers. His profile pic on Hangouts is also Daniel Ricciardo winning the Malaysian Grand Prix.